


Spoiled Italy

by darkwish3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwish3/pseuds/darkwish3
Summary: What Prussia heard and what Germany gave Italy.





	

 

[Prussia is walking through the hall late at night, and hears voices in the living room. He decides to eavesdrop]

Italy (teary): Romano was mean to me today, ve~!

Germany: What did he do this time?

Italy (teary): He said that I had a wet noodle and that's why I'm always bottom!

[Germany sputters for a few moments in disbelief]

Germany (flustered): T-That isn't it!

Italy: Ve~? Then what is it? Why can't I top?

Germany (still flustered): Well, for one thing, you wouldn't know what to do.

Italy: But you could teach me how, ve~!

Germany (extremely flustered): Y-You probably wouldn't like it, anyway. It's a lot of work.

Italy (teary again): Ve~! But I could try!

[Germany sighs, and rubs his brow resignedly]

Germany: Oh, very well. But you can't tell anyone.

Italy (happy): Yay~! Thank you, Germany~! Let's go now~!

[Prussia rushes off to his phone and starts a conference call with France and Spain]

Prussia: Hey, guys! You'll never believe what I just heard!


End file.
